Recruiters of Tomorrow
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast Mystical James as John Fingernails, Master Precioushopper, Bus Driver, Voices of Toons E.J as Bingo, Voices of Cogs James Quest as Female Toon Recruiter Special Guests: SteelCurtainGaming as Captain Scar (www.youtube.com/steelcurtaingaming) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Production This was the first episode in the Series to have a special guest star (A Youtuber). This was also the first episode to have changed the theme song to just the instrumental version. Plot 'Synopsis' : "John is assigned from Toon Force HQ to assist in finding a way to eliminate the Cogs. The only problem is that John is not too thrilled about it!" 'Summary' We head over to Toonic City to meet the next main cast member of the series John Fingernails, a Toon Force agent. Bingo, a Toon Force Lieutenant, comes in his office to give John his next assignment. John was in disbelief when Bingo hinted John must go to Toontown about the Cog trouble. John tells Bingo he doesn't like Toontown which is another cliffhanger of John's past in Toon National. Bingo didn't wanted to hear excuses and forces John to go by locking him outside his own office (with his keys inside). ''' Road to Toontown' John goes on a bus and drives off from Toonic City to Toontown. John is very unamused as he gazes outside the window till a shadowy figure zoomed past by. The figure made John jumped as he felt it presence. The scene cuts off as John still is shock of the ordeal even when the figure is long gone. 'Training (Tutorial Tom Style!)''' The bus arrives near a park named "Mickey Mouse Park" and drops off John and many other toons that was aboard the bus. John was greeted by 3 toons who claimed to be trainers. They splited into teams and John was teamed with a German Shepherd dog name Captain Scar. When the toons go forth with their leaders, John was introduced with the methods of how to use gags. The methods of using gag of throw and squirt. Things go shakey as John tries to do the tasks and fails. Later, we cut to a scene of Cogs hovering over the park. The cogs dropped one of Tooniverse most joker type gags on the recruiters, the "Chompers". The Chompers started to munch there way through the park, causing the training to halt. John observes how Captain Scar dealt with one of the Chompers by using Foghorn, and got the idea that using the siren of Toontown alarm system could take them out indefinetely. Getting the all clear to use the system, the siren was most effective in shattering the Chompers to pieces. The training resumes when the attack ended (off screen). At the end of the training, the female trainer told toons it was up to them after experiencing that attack should they continue their venture to Toontown. Also, leaving John to decide should he stay. The episodes ends on a cliffhanger of what John decision could be. Criticism The episode was slighty better than the previous episodes getting mostly positive apples. There were some bad apples of the episode of how the episode lack of voice actors were unpleasing. The next bad apple was the quality of the animation. Gallery Chompers.png The Freshman Toons.png Screeny60.png The Figure in the Window.png Episode3banner.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes